


I'm Back Baby

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Peter Parke, I Tried, I'm back baby, Identity Reveal, Kidnapped Peter Parker, M/M, Minor Violence, Obadiah Stane is back, Peter POV, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony POV, Tony Stark Has Issues, Worried Tony Stark, father tony, son peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Based off the prompt: Obadiah comes back and wants revenge.





	1. Chapter !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing you need to know before reading:   
> 1: Peter is 15 years old  
> 2: He's only been Spider-Man for 6 months  
> 3: His patents are TONY and PEPPER  
> 4: Peter's dating Gwen  
> 5: Only Gwen know Peter's alter ego identity

**Midtown High; Lunch time; Under the school bleachers; Peter Pov**

 

I ran my tongue on her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She gladly parted her lips and push against me. I fell down back against the gravel. She was straddling me know, her hands lightly tugging on my hair as she kissed me. I liked it when she was like this. She was always a force of nature, but right now, like this, its like I could see her shine. Like she was brighter then any star in the sky. 

My spider sense were going crazy, but I couldn't stop kissing her. Gwen Stacy was the most beautiful girl in the world. Both of our heads whipped to the side on hearing the explosion. I stood up too quickly and Gwen fell to the ground. I gave her an apologetic smile. "Peter Parker," She said. "You and your alter ego be safe." I gave her one last kiss before I ran off. "I love you," She yelled after me. 

I ran in to school seeing other students running right towards the door I came through. At least I knew the right way to go. Normally my suite would be in my book bag, but because a robber stabbed me last night leaving a hole that needed to be repaired. I didn't have the suit, and I didn't have my web shooters. 

The bomb went of in the cafeteria. It was the place that had the most people at the time. It could have been anybody that knew when lunch was. It left the tables flipped and burned. It even killed students in its path of destruction. Bodies laid around the middle of the lunchroom. A bald man stood in the middle of it. "It's a shame really," he said. I don't think he was here when the bomb went off, I think he showed up after it went off. 

"What is?" I ask him. Because he was probably the bomber I didn't think he would feel bad that this teenagers died. 

"It's a shame that I have to do all of this just you get your fathers attention." The man said. I felt as if my heart feel out of my chest. Like the hole world was shattered. Then I though about it for a moment. He bombed the school to get me. To get Tony's attention. 

This man wasn't here for Spider-Man.

This man wasn't here to kill teens.

This man was here to take Me. Peter Parker. 

"Does he talk about me?" The man asked turning to me. I now noticed that his arm was gone, all they way up to the shoulder. 

I looked through every crevasse of my mind looking for this man. Looking for any memory of him, or a picture I would have seen. 

Nothing. 

I found nothing. 

"Not even a single word?" The man said. 

I wet my cracked lips, my hands behind my back. "A name might help," I said trying to dial a number for any of the Avengers. I hoped I hit all the buttons. 

"Well boy," He took a steep closer to me. I kept my stance not moving. "I'm Obadiah Stane."

**Stark Tower; Living room; Tony POV**

"Tony," I heard Natasha yell from the hallway. 

Pepper, Steve, Bucky, Clint, Bruce, and I sat down to watch a movie in our free time. Steve grabbed the remote and paused the television. She had her phone in hand, it was on speaker. I was about to tell her to go way when I heard my sons voice. 

 "A name might help," Peter said. Why was he calling from school?  

"Well boy," A voice that haunted my nightmares said. "I'm Obadiah Stane." I could feel my self freeze. I got feel the walls closing in around my brain. I don't talk about Obadiah to anyone except Peppers and Rhodey. I never spoke about him in front of Peter, because it didn't matter. He was dead. I was the one that killed him. 

He is dead. 

He is dead. 

Up until now.

He _was_ dead. 

I look over to Pepper who is just as terrified, and panicked as I am. I barely lived through the guy, my 15 year old son isn't going to do better. 

"What do you have there," Obadiah said to Peter. It killed me that I couldn't see any of this. "Ah a phone. Calling daddy and mo-" He said then stopped. "I got to give it to you kid you punch hard." 

There was a pause for a moment. You could hear the phone fall to the ground. A few hits were made, who know who was making them.

Who was hit?

Who was bleeding? 

Who need to b saved? 

"Steve, Bucky, Clint. Lets go to the school now." I ordered. "Natasha stay her with Pepper." She couldn't be left alone right now. She was a strong women but right now she was weak, and fragile. I wouldn't risk shattering her. 

"Tony," Obadiah finally said into the phone. "If you want you see your son alive again come to this address ***************. AT 10 Pm. And Tony, bring all you suits with you."

I could hear Peter cough. "You know baldy," He said, "If you would just say please."

There was a loud noise.

A crack. 

A piece of wood breaking. 

A bone.

And the call was ended. 

**Abandoned Warehouse; No Avengers yet; Peters POV**

 

Metal clasps kept me tied down to a chair. Nothing that would be too challenging to get out of. I opened my eyes more to see that there was a guard standing at door looking outward with a big gun. In time like this is wish dad was here. He could barge in with his suite and get me out of here.

I tried to curl my fingers underneath of the clap to feel for the lock, or a way to open it. Once me wrist moved I was greeted with a blast of electricity. "Holy shit," I cursed out in pain.

I've been beaten.

I've been bloodied.

I've been buried.

Hell, I've been stabbed before. I have the scar to prove it. 

But nothing like that.  Even after it stopped my bones still had a vibration to them. Like an after shock.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the guard said to me.

I laughed. "No dip sherlock." I said. "What made you think that?"

"You have a smart mouth," The man said. He pointed the gun at me. "Boss won't like that."

Now was my chance to get all the information I could out of this guy. "Obadiah?"

"Ya," the guard said. "He has big plans for your old man."

Peter couldn't figure out why this man hated his dad so much what did he do to him? 

Did one of the people he loved get killed because of the War of New York?

Did he get hurt because of the Avengers? His arm?

Whatever it was couldn't have been good if he'd go the lengths of bombing a high school and kidnaping him.

"Why?" I asked. Maybe in the future I could work on my questioning skills.

"Well," The guard gave him a hard look. "Do you not know the story?"  

"Oh I do," I lied. "Only one side of it." 

"Oh well you know about Mr. Stane selling Stark's weapons for profit. To _help_ the company?" The guard said assuming I already knew this information. I know Tony stopped making weapons because the wrong people got them. I just didn't know how. 

"Yes," I said.

"Well, Mr. Stane recovered from his injuries the best he could," The guard said reminding me of his missing arm.  "Boss wants what he deserved for getting Stark where he is today. Without my boss he would be nothing." 

"Oh," I said taking in all the information in. I put it though my brain, and repeated every word in my head.

Don't forget.

Don't forget.

Don't forget.

I told my self. 


	2. Chapter @

**Stark Tower; 8 PM; 2 hours until seeing Peter; Tony POV**

"Who's Obadiah?" Steve asked me from the couch in the living room. I didn't think this day was ever going to come true. I called an emergence Avengers meeting, so the whole gang was here.

This is what I've dreamt about.

Obadiah coming back. 

Getting kidnapped again.

Getting tortured again.

It was all a nightmare, that's a reality. 

So I told them all of it. Told them how I was kidnaped and the only way for me to survive was to be Iron man. I told them about the fight between me and Obadiah. 

How he tried to kill me and Pepper. 

Many people have tried to kill me, and all have failed. But the first time--the first time it stays with you. Its the one the haunts you. It never leaves. It never goes away. Its always there. 

And know that man has my child. 

My boy.

And I'll destroy the world to get him back. 

**1 hour later**

We were going over attack plans in the living room, when a face time was coming through my phone. It had a picture of Peter on it with him sticking his tongue out. It was from 5 years ago, the day we adopted him. I projected it on to the screen before hitting accept. I knew the chances of Peter being on the other side of the screen would be a long shot, so it didn't surprise me when I saw Obadiah. 

"Ah," He said. "Long time no see Tony." 

"You son of a bitch," I growled at him. Behind him I could see could see wooden boards that made up a wall. That was is. Just a wooden wall and Obadiah's face. 

"Now, now Tony lets not get too upset." He said. "After all I can do this." He switched the camera around so I could see Peter. He was in a chair, unable to move. Wires were connect he the metal clasps. He set the phone down and walked over to the other end of the wires. 

Peter was asleep with his head to the side. I could bruises on his face. Obadiah turned the dial and it jolted Peter awake.

"Dad?" He muttered looking up at the screen.

"I'm here kiddo," I told him. I've never felt as helpless as I did in that moment. I couldn't help him and it killed me.

Peter rolled his neck over to look at Obadiah. "That tickles." He said with a smile. 

"He talks like you Tony," Obadiah tuned up the dale and Peter jerked around in his chair. 

He was being electrified.

"and people with smart mouths get hurt." He turned the dial up more and Peter was biting his lip not wanting to let out a scream.  

Peter whimpered in pain, still not yelling at the none stopping pain. "Come on," He yelled. "You can do worse damage then that."

This wasn't my Peter.

My Peter was shy.

My Peter was a nerd.

My Peter did encourage bad men to bring more pain.

"Obadiah please," Pepper cried beside me. "just let him go." I put my arm around her and pulled her into me. Tears were steaming down her face. The rest of the Avengers had stone, cold faces. This couldn't effect them night now. They had to be strong and brave...so did I. 

"No!" He said. "I want what's rightfully mine. I want the Iron man suites, and Start Industries." He turned up the dial and I could see the electricity. Blue lightning bolts dancing on the top of skin.

"OKAY!" Peter yelled in pain. "Th-that's e-e-nough." 

"Right now you boy's taking in a lot of electricity, he shouldn't even my able to move."  

Obadiah turned the dial to zero and shut off the face time.  

"We go now," I said trying to walk out of the living room to get my suite. There was no way I was giving Obadiah what he wanted.

The suites are mine.

The company belongs to the Starks.

"Tony," Steve said. "It's too early. We don't know what he could do to Peter if we showed up early."

I curled my hand into a fist. "And if we don't?" I sighed. "What's happening to him right now? He is killing my son." I sighed again. "We go now." I said softer and went down to get my suit.

 

**Warehouse; 9:30; Peters Pov**

 "Why the suits?" I asked Obadiah. I understood why he wanted the company, because he felt he had a right to it. But why the suit? 

"No reason." He said, but I could tell he was lying, 

My bones were still vibrating, and my shirt was burned at the hem. "He could always make more," I told him. It was he obvious thing, right? He's the maker of the suits. Taking them away would only mean wasted time. 

"I know that boy," Obadiah said. 

"Then why..." I raked over my brain looking for why he would do that. 

Why did he want the suits?

Why did he want the suits? 

Why did he want the suits? 

He doesn't I realize suddenly. 

He wanted everybody out of the tower. 

"You're bombing the tower," I said softly. 

"Your a smart kid," He said. "I draw them out, then the place goes bomb." He should me a motion of a bomb exploding with his hands. My home was going to explode and I wasn't going to let that happen. 

"That's actually not a bad plan," I said. "What made you think of it." I was trying to stall him. I could see Aunt Tasha through hole in the wall. 

"It's just good thinking." He told me. 

"You know for a bad guy your smart." I said still stalling. Natasha had got the door open and held a finger to her lips. "Most bad guys let their whole plan slip," Which you did, but I won't tell you that. "Your very smart Obadiah. My father is just an old man dressed in a costume." 

I knew I would pay the comment later on, knowing he wasn't too far way. Natasha got the guard at the door down with out him making a noise. She pointed her gun at the back of Obadiah's head and cocked it. 

He slowly raised in his into the air. Dad and the rest of the Avengers came in to the room next. 

"Tony," Obadiah said once he was in sight. 

"Obadiah," His voice was cold. The only emotions to it rage and pain. 

"Can somebody get these." I said to them. 

"Of course," Steve said and opened them.

I tried to stand, but my legs were so wobbly I fell into Steve's arms. He pushed my upright, "You good now?" 

"I think so," I said bending my legs. 

"Get him out of here," Tony said to Natasha who zip tied his hands behind his back. I nodded in agreement. 

"Oh Peter," Obadiah said turning back. "I texted your little girlfriend to come to the Tower. _Tonight_." 

My stomach fell to the floor. The bomb would go off and Gwen would be there. 

I jumped at Obadiah, getting him out of Natasha's gripped and punched him.

Then again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Until I could feel his blood on my hands.

"PETER," Tony yelled getting my out of my trace like state.

I climbed off of him, and looked back down at him. Blood was coming out of his nose, his newly crooked nose. His face had already started to bruise. It wouldn't surprise me if his left eyes was swollen shut. 

"If she dies you son of a bitch," I told him. "I swear to fucking god I will kill you."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter #

**Seconds Latter; Peter POV**

"Sense when can you do that," Clint asked with his bow in hand. "Your broke the guys face."

"Is that really the question right now," I said. My eyebrows were pulled together as I was breathing heavily. I looked down to the blood on my hands and felt guilty. I wasn't guilty I 'broke the guys face', I was guilty I did it in front of them. Granted they have done worse damage to others in the past.

It was a side to me they haven't seen before. Yes, they've seen Spider-Man in action before. He-I even helped them on a mission before. But they've never seen Peter like that before.

"There is a bomb in the tower," I whipped the blood on me hands.  "And Gwen is there, right now. Now lets go." 

We all ran out of the room and to the Tower.  

  
**Stark Tower; Peter POV**

The building was still standing when we got there.

"This is a large building," Steve said looking at the building that was close to 1000 feet tall. "There has to be more then one bomb."

"Good thinking," Tony said. "I wonder why JARVIS never told us bombs were planted here?"

"Because JARVIS can be altered."  I said speaking for past experiences deleting videos of Spider-Man. Tony looked at me through his Iron mask.

"Steve, and Natasha," Tony said, not addressing my comment at the moment.  "You check the bottom floors. Thor, Bucky, your with me."

"And me?" I said.

"You stay here," He told me.

"I can look just as well as you can," I told them. I needed to help.  I could help. And most of all I just need to make sure Gwen would get out of there. I tried calling her through Aunt Tasha's phone, but got no answer.

"No," He told me stronger this time. "Your already hurt enough."

 I sighed hanging my head. "Fine," I said just to satisfy him, knowing fair well that I'll go in right after them. They took one step closer to the building, before on of the bombs on the lower floors went off. Lucky for us it had not collapsed, but now a fire would be going on soon enough. 

"You need to go now," I told them. "She's in there."

"Kid it's dangerous," Tony said and a bomb on the top floor exploded. I looked at the floor my room was for Gwen when I saw her by the widow. She was hitting the glass trying to break it.

"I see her," I told them. I moved closer to the building.

"I told you NO," Tony put a hand on my shoulder stopping my movements. "It's too dangerous." I yanked my shoulder out of his grasp.

"So was flying a nuclear bomb into space, but you did it anyway. And it almost killed you. I'm going to do this, even if it kills me." I ran to the building ignoring them. The entrance the building was in flams. So there was no easy way in. I started to climb up the side of the building, not caring that they could all see me. 

They knew I was Spider-Man now, and it was worth it.

Gwen was worth it.

I  got to the floor faster then I thought and broke the widow.

"What's happening?" Gwen said coughing through the smoke. No other bombs had gone off yet, but there was a fire the was closing in. Smoke was coming in thought the vent, and from under the door.

"There was a bomb." I told her.

"The same guy from the school."

"Yes." I told her. I opened up the closet looking around for my suite and web shooter that were balled up in the corner. I throw it at Gwen and I quickly striped out of my clothes, keeping my underwear on. Gwen blushed when she looked at me. Her eyes racked up and down me. "Gwen," I said with a smirk. "I don't think right now is a good time for this."

"Oh shut up." She said throwing back my suite. I put it on before picking her up in my arm.

"Now," I told her looking down at the ground. "I'm about to jump from 700 feet in the air, so hold on tight." I told her before jumping out o the building. I used my webs to swing to another building.

Then another.

Another.

Another.

Getting lower to the ground as I did before swinging back to the Avengers. 

"I do not under stand,"  Thor boomed. "Peter is the man of spiders?"

"Yes," I said taking off my mask. I was about to say something else before something hit me on the back of the head. I should say some _one_.  

"You idiot." Gwen said.

"I jumped 700 feet to get you out of a burning building," I said. "and I'm an idiot."

"It-it was reckless. We could have died." Gwen said.

"I agree with Gwen," Natasha said. "Both of you could have died." 

"If I didn't she would be dead." I said to her. There was no use arguing about it. 

"Your Spider-Man," It was the first time Tony spoke. "The kid get his ass kicked on TV nightly."

"Pratice makes perfect," I said hoping it would make the situation better. It didn't know how they would react to the news. And in the rush of adrenalin I didn't think about it. 

Would they be happy?

Mad?

Sad?

Would they approve?

Did it matter?

"You don't have to worry Mr. Stark," Gwen said pulling me out of my daze. "Peter does a good job, most of the time. And when ever he gets hurt real bad I patch him up. You'd be surprise about how many bullets I've pulled out of him. Surprised my parents haven't said anything. Plus he heals real fast." she said going off on her own rambling. It wasn't making this any better, maybe even worse. 

"Gwen," I elbowed her side. "I don't think they want to hear that." 

Tony stepped out of his suit. "How could you not tell us. You have a family of superheroes, do you really think we would turn you away from this." 

"Yes," I told him strongly. He gave me a look, that said  _seriously._ "Maybe," I said weakly. 

"Natasha will train you,  _daily,_ on combat. And you show us what else you can do." Tony said. 

"I agree," Natasha said. 

"I have some questions," Steve said. 

A firetruck pulled up. "We can talk about that latter," I told them putting my mask back on.

 

 

 


	4. Bonuce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a funny chapter.

**Stark Tower; Training room; Third person POV**

**Characters include:**

**Thor**

**Natasha**

**Tony**

**Steve**

**Peter**

**Clint**

"Okay," Peter said. "So how is this going to work?" Tony had meant what he said with the daily. This was day one. 

"First," Steve said holding up a finger, "I want to ask a question. Where do the webs come from?" 

Peter who was in his suite showed them his web shooters. "I am Spider-Man, if I don't have webs I can't _truly_ be a spider." 

"What about your healing?" Tony said concerned for his son's well being. 

"I heal pretty quickly. That's why Obadiah's electricity didn't cook me from the inside out." They winced at his bluntness. 

"What about your strength?" Tony asked again. 

"I'm 165 pound-ish. A spider can hold 8 times its weight so about 1320 pounds," He said without needing a calculator to figure it out. "I usually have to hold back." 

"So when you broke Obadiah's face," Clint said. Turns out Peter broke his nose in two different places, and his jaw in 4. "was that holding back?"

"A little," I said. 

"No holding back here," Natasha said. 

"I don't want to hurt you," Peter had concern in his eyes. 

"Do you think you can take me Petey?" Natasha asked. 

"I'm faster, smarted, and have way faster reflexes," He told her. "So maybe." 

"Fast reflexes huh," Clint muttered to him self. 

"How did you become a man of spiders?" Thor asked. 

"I was bit by a gamma radiated spider," Peter said. "On a field trip." 

"Okay," Natasha said. "Let's do this." 

_*insert fight where Peter gets a few good shot in, that nobody thought he would. But Natasha ends up winning*_

"You didn't do too bad," Natasha said pulling him off the ground. His back was to Clint. 

Clint pulled out his bow and quickly shot and arrow at Peters back. Peter's felt the tingle telling him that something was wrong. He turned and grabbed the arrow before it could go through is back and kill him.

"Why would you do that?" Tony said wide eyed. 

"He has fast reflexes." 

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
